Segunda oportunidad
by KaoriVM
Summary: El tiempo cura las heridas.. o eso es lo que dicen ¿Realmente es cierto? Después de tanto sufrimiento, ¿Se puede volver a amar? ¿Qué hay sobre las cicatrices? Luego de tanto sufrimiento, ¿Se le puede dar una segunda oportunidad al amor?
1. Prefacio

MewMoonlight reportándose! Buenas noticias, ¡Estoy viva! Bueno... le quiero presentar a mi nuevo bebé, he estado escribiendo por algo de más de dos meses, quería darle las gracias a ParadiseAdvenger-senpai, no porque seamos amigas intimas o algo por el estilo, o que me haya dicho _tienes que publicar esta historia__. _Luego de leer Deafening Silence, el cual les recomiendo, me anime a publicar esta historia.

Realmente me ha encantado como quedaron los personajes de Inuyasha en esta historia. Quiero advertirles que InuYasha no aparecerá en un largo rato (por favor no pregunten_ ¿Cuando aparecerá InuYasha?), _que van a haber escenas de violencia, violaciones, lemons, vocabulario fuerte, el resto lo guardaré hasta el momento de publicar el capitulo donde pase, no me haré responsable por posibles asqueos, traumas, indignaciones o cualquier tipo de cosa negativa respecto a la escenas fuertes, por algo he calificado esta historia como M ¿Bien?

Por último, y por si aún no ha quedado claro ¡Yo no soy dueña de ningún anime sobre los que escribo, ni tampoco de sus personajes originales! Yo solo juego con ellos. El dueño de Inuyasha es Takahashi Rumiko-sama.

* * *

Prefacio

Mi vida giro retorcido de no haber cometido tantos errores, había sido mala novia. No había podido cumplir con sus deseos, por eso él había buscado otra manera de satisfacerlos.

_Todo estará bien_, me prometí, llevé mis piernas a mi pecho y hundí mi cabeza entre mis piernas,_ Debe estar equivocado, no es cierto_. Lagrimas traicioneras comenzaron a correr por mi rostro, los sollozos sacudieron mi cuerpo.

Lo único que podía hacer era prometerme que todo estaría bien, porque no hay nada que pueda cambiar


	2. Capitulo 1

Hola a todos, me he dado cuenta de que esto estaba mal redactado, así que decidí volverlo a escribir.

Etto... antes de que lo olvide. Inuyasha no me pertence _(Muy a mi pesar)._ Ademas quería avisar que historia tocará un tema delicado como la violencia de género. Se me ha ocurrido esto luego de ver la pelicula Reviving_ Ophelia_.

Así que me pareció adecuado dejar por cada capitulo alguna que otra estadística.

**Del 45% al 60% de los homicidios contra mujeres se realizan dentro de la casa y la mayoría los cometen sus cónyuges.**

Tosakusha: pervertido.

Ittekimasu: ya me voy.

Nee-chan: hermana mayor.

Baka: idiota.

Sugoi: genial

* * *

Capitulo 1 _Reescrito_

Estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que iba a hablar de esto. Me daba miedo rememorar todo. Mi adolescencia había sido normal... hasta aquel día.

_Flash back_

_ ¡Kagome! _ dijeron abriendo la puerta_ ¡Arriba! _ saltó en mi cama_ ¡Primer día de escuela! ¡Arriba!_ comenzó a moverme por el hombro.

_Souta-kun, deja de moverme _ bufé. Me senté en la cama y miré a mi hermano pequeño _ ¿Por que sonríes? Hoy empiezan las clases _ bostecé.

_Vamos a desayunar _ sonrió y se fue de mi cuarto.

Caí de frente sobre mis sabanas, bostecé y me levanté de la cama. Descolgué el uniforme, dejé caer mis pijamas y me puse el uniforme, guardé el pijama en un cajón. Me arrastré escaleras abajo, mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo. Llegué a la cocina, saludé a mi madre y a mi abuelo, a Souta le despeine el cabello sabiendo que se molestaría. Tomé mi desayuno y subí al baño me cepillé los dientes y el cabello, cuando bajé Souta aún no había terminado de desayunar.

_ ¿Están emocionados por su primer día de clases? _preguntó mi madre antes de dar un sorbo a su café.

_No _reí.

_ Yo sí _ dijo mi hermano feliz.

_Porque tú, pequeño niño _ lo señalé con una sonrisa malvada _ Comienzas la secundaria, y yo comienzo el bachillerato _desvié la mirada y solté una risilla.

_Pues… si no te gusta déjalo _ bromeó.

_Pero si yo no voy a la universidad… _ me levanté y caminé a su lado_ ¡Me tendré que mudar a tu cuarto!_ dije comenzándole a hacer cosquillas_ ¡Souta-kun! _ dije tomándolo por el brazo_ ¡Nos vamos! ¡Sino llegaremos tarde! _ lo arrastré al recibidor _ Y no quieres ser conocido como "El chico que llego tarde el primer día de clases", ¿Verdad?_ dije tomando mi mochila.

_ ¡Ittekimasu! _ exclamó cuando lo arrastré por la puerta.

_Ahora eres tú el que nos hace llegar tarde, Baka _ me quejé mientras caminaba a la salida del templo. El camino al colegio transcurrió en una especie de silencio-broma, hasta que después de cruzar las vías del tren encontré a dos personas conocidas. Caminé por detrás de uno de ellos y tapé sus ojos _ ¿Quién soy? _dije con una voz de estúpida.

_Cariño, cuanto te he extrañado en las noches _ dijo con una sonrisa _ ¿Consideraste mi oferta? ¿Vas a llevar mi hijo en tu vientre? _ rió. Sango se enojó le volvió a abofetear, ellos eran solo amigos, pero sus celos parecían de novios _. ¿¡Qué hice ahora!? _ bufó, mi amiga se cruzó de brazos y levantó el mentón hacia la izquierda. Mi hermano nos miraba extrañado desde unos pasos atrás, Miroku volteó _ Kagome... _ me regaño _ ¿Cuantas veces he dicho que no debes tener novios tan pequeños?

Solté un suspiro molesto _ Si, si lo se, lo se. Es solo que... no pude evitarlo _ dije como si estuviera confesando un crimen. Miroku estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse, Sango a sus espaldas se estaba tapando la boca. En ese momento vi la cara de Souta, era de una especie de miedo, sorpresa y asco, todo junto en la mima mueca.

_Dejen de molestar al pobre chico _ nos regañó Sango.

_Sango, ¿Y Kohaku?_ preguntó mi hermano una vez que empezamos a caminar.

_Se sentía descompuesto y tenía algo de fiebre _ dijo mi amiga con ese tono maternal de cuando hablaba de su hermano pequeño.

Pocos inutos despues llegamos al colegio, nos fundimos entre el gentío y acompañamos a su salón. Miroku rió al ver que mi hermanito iba a la case 1-C, como cuando empezamos el colegio.

_Estos niños seguirán nuestro camino _ sonrió mientras nos rodeaba nuestros hombros con sus brazos.

_Espero que no sean tosakusha, como tú _ dijo Sango quitando el brazos de Miroku de sus hombros.

_Yo también tengo esa esperanza _dije haciendo el mismo movimiento que Sango.

_Oh vamos... _ bufó cruzándose de brazos _ No es para tanto _ bufó. Levanté una ceja _ Ok, lo admito, si es para tanto.

Entramos a nuestro salón de clases y los ojos de Miroku se iluminaron, juro que la baba comenzó a caer por su mentón. Caminamos hacia los asientos del fondo, mi amigo solo soltó la mochila y corrió al pequeño grupo de chicas que había del otro lado del aula. Sango bufó molesta, solté una risilla divertida.

_Es...inreible _ murmuró enfadada _ Es mi turno, ¿Verdad? _ asentí. Mi amiga soltó un pequeño suspiro y se encaminó al pequeño grupo de personas_ Miku..._ se quejó con una voz empalagosa_ ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar conmigo que soy tu novia y no con estas fulanas _ no alcanzó a decir nada más porque el pequeño grupo de chicas se había dispersado completamente.

_Nunca me dejan hacer nada _ bufó molesto.

_Nada pervertido _ le corregí haciendo que bufara.

_Esas son cosas divertidas, mi querida Kagome _ dijo serio.

_Eres un imbécil _ le espetó Sango.

En ese momento entro un profesor, todos quedaron en silencio, pero cuando vieron que era el profesor de biología, Izumo-senpai, se formó un leve murmullo. Nadie le prestó atención en ningún momento, el profesor Izumo era uno de los profesores más... tontos. Luego de darnos la lista de libros de este año, se calló cerca de una hora, nos dio unas preguntas que teníamos que traer para mañana y sonó el timbre. Nos quedamos dentro del salón, esperando que los quince minutos de cambio de clases terminaran. Poco tiempo después volvió a entrar un profesor.

_ ¡Bienvenidos! _ dijo el profesor alegremente _ Mi nombre es Naraku Onigumo, pero para ustedes soy Onigumo-senpai_ dijo con una sonrisa_ La materia que estudiaran conmigo es Historia.

Las chicas suspiraban distraídamente, cada vez que el profesor sonreía o se pasaba una mano por el largo cabello. Era… lindo, debía admitirlo, pero... algo no me caía bien de este tipo. Realmente, aunque lo intenté, no pude ver lo que el resto de las chicas veía en aquel profesor, mientras ellas veían un adonis, yo veía un hombre común. Tenía el cabello negro atado en una media cola de caballo en lo alto de su cabeza, también lo llevaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Aunque él tuviera una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, sus facciones, especial mente sus ojos, demostraban que estaba realmente triste.

Por alguna razón, miré a Sango, quien estaba tarada mirando al profesor. Ahogué una carcajada mordiéndome la mejilla. En ese momento un papel voló desde el lugar de Miroku, lo abrí con cuidado para que el profesor no me viera, tuve que ahogar otra carcajada al leer: "¿Viste la cara de Sango? Está tarada por el profesor". Escribí y le pasé el papel.

_Señorita, ¿Qué tiene ahí?_ preguntó el profesor acercándose hacia mí. Levanté el papel y él lo tomó_ ¿A quien se lo dabas?

_A mi, Onigumo-senpai_ dijo mi amigo. El profesor chasqueó su lengua contra su paladar y negó.

_Que quede claro que yo no permito estas cosas _ exclamó dirigiéndose al resto. Se dirigió al frente otra vez. Leyó el papel con detenimiento, y, para mi suerte, no lo leyó en voz alta.

Luego de parlotear veinte minutos acerca de porque no debíamos mandarnos notitas, siguió con la clase. Lo cual no fue mucho, porque, básicamente nos preguntó nuestros nombres y nuestra edad, de que escuela veníamos y demás tipos de idioteces, que hacían que las taradas de mis compañeras babearan aún más de lo que ya babeaban, nos dio la lista de libros que íbamos a usar en todo el año.

_Bueno, chicos… la clase a terminado_ dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro_ Espero que esto no vuelva a pasar señores_ advirtió alzando aquel papel, cuando Miroku, Sango y yo pasamos a su lado.

_Si, Onigumo-senpai _ dije mirando mis pies.

_Sugoi… Tiempo record _ dijo Sango al salir del salón.

_Nadie me supera _ rió Miroku rodeando mis hombros con su brazo derecho y a Sango con su brazo izquierdo _ Miren mis sexis amigas… _ susurró al ver unas miradas lascivas de un grupo de chicos. Solté una risilla y quité su brazo de mis hombros.

_Te equivocas… _ dije con una sonrisa _ Yo no soy sexi _ dije haciendo que mis amigos suspiraran.

_Otra vez con lo mismo… _ negó Miroku. Me encogí de hombros y me acerqué a mi casillero y tomé mis libros y mi mochila. Miroku y Sango hicieron los mismos movimientos a mis lados.

_No tienes remedio _ me regañó Miroku. Logré escabullirme al patio mientras mis amigos buscaban el dinero entre sus porquerías.

Me recosté en el suelo y cerré los ojos. De inmediato dos sombras me taparon la luz del sol, no me fue muy difícil adivinar quienes eran. Suspiré pesadamente y me senté.

_Este no es un descanso para dormir_ canturreó Sango sentándose junto a mi.

_Como sea… _ suspiré_ No estaba durmiendo, los estaba esperando. Porque a diferencia de ustedes dos yo me traigo la comida, no voy a comprarla como ustedes dos_ dije con una sonrisa socarrona_ ¿Donde esta Miroku?_ pregunté mirando a ambos lados.

_ ¿Donde crees?_ preguntó Sango alzando la barbilla hacia donde estaba nuestro amigo.

_ ¿A quien le tocaba? _ pregunté _ Sinceramente, siempre pierdo la cuenta.

_A mi _ dijo parándose, me guiñó un ojo y comenzó a caminar inocentemente hacia donde estaba Miroku. En ese momento vi a Hoyo acercándose, le hice señas para que viniera. Se sentó junto a mi y le señalé a Sango.

Ya había comenzado a aguantar la risa desde que vio a Sango moviéndose hacia Miroku. Sin que él se diera cuenta se acercó por detrás, y rodeó la espalda de Miroku con sus pequeños brazos. Por la cara de aquella niña, estuve completamente segura de que Sango utilizó su voz dulce y pegajosa. La rubia se retiró casi corriendo, luego de unos pocos segundos vi a mis amigos acercandose.

_Sango-chan, tienes un don _ dije entre carcajadas.

_Gracias _ dijo sonrojada.

_Genial, mi primo esta aquí _ canturreó Miroku con sarcasmo.

_Miroku-kun, pensé que te gustaban las fiestas _ rió Hoyo, la cara de Miroku cambió al oir la palabra fiesta.

_Interesado _ murmuré.

_Donde, cuando, y quien va _ dijo Miroku señalando a su primo.

_Mi casa, este sabado, no lo sé _ respondió en el mismo orden.

* * *

Se que no ha cambiado mucho, nada en realidad, solo he agregado el primer párrafo. Pero para mí queda muchísimo mejor con los cambios que estoy haciendo.


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

__Señorita Higurashi_ _ me llamó una mujer anciana.

Sentí que mi corazón cayó a mi estómago. Sin sabes como exactamente logré ponerme de pie y avanzar hacia la sala.

_ Si quiere puede tomar asiento _ dijo la mujer señalando un sofá frente a ella.

_Gracias señora Shinrai _ dije sentandome cuidadosamente.

_Por favor, digame Kaede _ me dijo con una sonrisa amable _ Bien, ¿Por donde quiere comenzar? _ me preguntó tomando un anotador.

_¿Por donde empieza usualmente? _ le pregunté mirando a mi alrededor.

_Por donde te sientas comoda _ me encogí de hombros y ella soltó un suspiro _ ¿Que te parece el día en que lo conociste?

Tomé aire y comencé a contarle.

_Flash back_

_A veces pienso que soy tu muñequita más que tu amiga.

_Si… A veces también lo hago _ se burló _ Quieta _ me regañó cuando quise volver a decir algo, luego de poner algo en mis labios, se alejó de mi _ Perfecta _ me sonrió consiguiendo una violenta ruborización por mi parte.

_Mentir es malo _ le regañé.

_Yo no miento, mira _ dijo acercándose a la puerta _ ¡Miroku, ven a ver esto! _ gritó, en ese mismo instante oímos unos golpes en el suelo, provenientes del cuarto de Kohaku. Solté una risilla y salté sobre el suelo, molestándolos aún más.

_ ¿Que? _ dijo agitado mientras se tomaba de las rodillas.

_Perezoso _ murmuré haciendo que él volviera a mirarme.

_Huh… Esta preciosura ¿Quién es? _ le dijo a Sango, mirándome de arriba a abajo.

_Imbécil _ mascullé cruzándome de brazos y dejándome caer sobre la cama de mi amiga.

_Vamos, ni que estuviera mintiendo, Higurashi _ sonrió al sentarse a mi lado.

_Déjenme en paz _ refunfuñé _ Yo ni siquiera quiero ir a esa fiesta _ murmuré mientras acariciaba a Kirara.

_No puedes pasar toda la vida encerrada _ me dijo Sango sentándose a mi lado _ Vamos…

_No quiero… _ musité. Sentí unos brazos envolverme y levantarme _ Suéltame Miroku _ resoplé _ No soy un bebé.

_Hm… ¿Crees que no lo sé, niña? Soy tonto, pero no para tanto _dijo mientras me mecía de lado a lado como si fuera una niña pequeña.

_Subnormal _ le espeté, él solo soltó una risilla y siguió caminando hacia abajo _ ¡Juro que no me escapo, pero suéltame! _ chillé.

_Esta bien, esta bien, solo deja de aullar como una maldita desequilibrada _ me gruñó un poco antes de soltarme. Caminé a paso pesado hasta el auto del padre de mi amigo, abrí la puerta trasera y me metí de mala gana en el auto.

_ ¿Felices? _ les gruñí cuando subieron al auto.

_Extremadamente _ canturrearon.

La casa de Sango no quedaba a más de unas pocas cuadras de distancia de la casa de Hoyo-kun, cuando llegamos aún era temprano, nos había rogado que lo ayudáramos a arreglar las últimas cosas. A pesar de las quejas de parte de Miroku, nosotras dijimos que si, entonces nuestro amigo terminó aceptando. Desde afuera se veía que había varios juegos de luces que estaban probando. Me acerqué a la puerta y toque el timbre, de inmediato se me apareció un chico moreno, cerca de un metro ochenta de altura, ojos celestes y cabellos oscuros.

_Hola _ me sonrió _ ¿Tu eres amiga de Hoyo? _ me preguntó.

_Todos lo somos _ interrumpió Miroku algo molesto_ Y tu eres…

_Koga Tsuokami _ me sonrió _ Esta beldad es… _ dijo tomando mi mano.

_Kagome Higurashi _ balbuceé sonrojada, él dio un pequeño beso en el dorso de mi mano y nos invitó a pasar.

_Oh... ya conocieron a Koga _ dijo Hoyo saliendo de la cocina _ Solo... no le hagan caso _ recomendó casi avergonzado.

_ ¡Si no he mentido en nada! _ dijo haciéndose el ofendido, pero su amplia sonrisa demostraba todo lo contrario.

_Como sea _ dijo mi amigo desviando la mirada a su querido primo _ ¿Que es lo que necesitas? _ le preguntó recargándose contra la pared.

_Hielo, mm... ¡Ah! Si, mover estos sillones para allá _ dijo señalando unos sillones que estaban cerca de la puerta y el otro lado de la enorme sala.

_Kagome-chan, ¿Vamos? _ me llamó Sango con una sonrisa, negué.

_Ve con Miroku, yo puedo quedarme aquí _ le ofrecí apropósito, para que se quedara con Miroku.

_Vamos, querida Sango _ dijo Miroku ofreciéndole su brazo mientras le sonreía, mi amiga tomó el brazo, susurrándole algo al oído. Estuve segura que fue algo parecido a Intenta algo raro y te mato, solté una risilla divertida, al parecer, había acertado por la mirada avergonzada de mis amigos.

_Bien ¿En que ayudo, Hoyo-kun? _ le pregunté girándome hacia él.

_ ¿Podrías ir a trabar las puertas del piso de arriba? _ me preguntó tendiéndome un manojo de llaves.

_Claro _ tomé las llaves y subí las escaleras, tarde un poco en trabar todas las puertas, ya que no sabía que llave era de cual. Luego de un rato bajé y encontré a mis amigos entrando por la puerta, ambos venían con cara seria, pero cuando le pregunté a alguno me dieron la misma respuesta No ha pasado nada, pero sabía que cuando coincidían así era porque realmente había pasado algo.

_Kagome ¿Puedes abrir? _ me dijo Hoyo al escuchar el timbre. Me dirigí a la puerta y me quedé helada al ver quien estaba ahí con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro, la cual se esfumó al verme.

_ ¡Hey! ¡Hiten! _ lo llamó Koga _ Pasen, pasen _ los invitó tomando mi lugar _ Me debes una _ me susurró como si fuera amigo mío ¿Que le pasaba? Busqué con la mirada a Hoyo, lo encontré recibiendo algunos abrigos.

_ ¡¿Hace ÉL aquí?! _ dije alarmada, Hoyo me tomó el hombro con una mano, ya que la otra la tenía ocupada _ Sabes lo que me hizo _ casi le gruñí.

_Yo no le he invitado _ dijo en disculpas.

_Dile que se valla _ le pedí, pero vi en su mirada una disculpa.

_No puedo hacer eso.

_Puedes, es TÚ fiesta ¿Verdad? _ le pregunté.

_En realidad... no. Le presté la casa a Koga, hoy es su cumpleaños _ explicó.

_ ¿Entonces? ¿Por que nos has invitado? _ pregunté con curiosidad.

_Yo organicé la fiesta _ suspiré molesta _ pero no es mía _ me dijo.

_Gracias de todos modos _ le sonreí dándome por vencida.

_No creo que quiera estar cerca de ti, sabiendo lo que le podemos hacer entre todos, Higurashi-san.

_ ¿Como es mi nombre? _ le pregunté.

_Kagome _ respondió.

_ ¿Hace cuanto nos conocemos? _ volví a preguntar.

_Siete años.

_ ¿Entonces?

_Lo siento, Kagome-chan _ me sonrió en disculpas.

_No hay de que, Hoyo-kun _ le sonreí. En ese momento vi a Miroku y caminé hacia él, me sonrió alzando una cerveza.

_ ¿Quieres una? _ me ofreció, yo asentí estirando el brazo.

_ ¿Por que no me dijiste? _ le espeté casi en un gruñido.

_Lo siento, Kagome, no creí sea tan cara dura _ suspiró molesto _ No te acerques a él, por favor Kagome _ rogó.

_ ¿Crees que soy idiota? _ le espeté haciendo que mi amigo soltara una sonora carcajada_ Dime que compraste cigarrillos _ dije tierna.

_ ¿Cigarrillos? ¡Kagome Higurashi le diré a tu madre! _ dijo haciéndose el que no sabía nada. Lo miré de mala manera _ Toma _ me los dio con una sonrisa.

_Gracias _ le dije besando su mejilla, en un gesto infantil.

Abrí la puerta que daba al patio de Hoyo, esperando estar sola, para mi suerte fue así. Me senté en el suelo, traté de encender un cigarrillo, aunque tratara de hacer que del encendedor salga una flama, era inútil, no podía, el pequeño plástico no tenía gas. Suspiré frustrada y me incliné sobre la pared, tomé un sorbo de cerveza y cerré los ojos.

_ ¿No crees que sea muy temprano para dormir? _ me preguntó una voz a mis espaldas.

_Me da igual _ murmuré antes de dar otro sorbo de la botella.

_ ¿Quieres uno? _ dijo mientras me ofrecía un cigarrillo.

_Gracias _ le sonreí mientras tomaba uno y lo acercaba al fuego; le dí una gran pitada, tragué el humo y exhalé lo que no pude tragar.

_Dime que haces aquí afuera _ dijo haciendo lo mismo que yo.

_Sabes que a Hoyo-kun no quiere que fumemos dentro de la casa _ le expliqué, mientras volvía a exhalar otra bocanada de humo.

_Cierto _ asintió y volvió a dar una pitada _ ¿De donde conoces a Hoyo? _ preguntó mirándome por el rabillo del ojo.

_Es el primo de Miroku, y como es mi mejor amigo… simplemente lo conocí _ le dije restándole importancia_ eso fue hace siete años _ murmuré _ ¿Y tu?

_Realmente… no lo recuerdo exactamente, pero fue en el colegio _ sonrió y soltó un suspiro.

_Se me olvidaba algo… Feliz cumpleaños _ le sonreí _ ¿Cuantos?

_18…

_ ¡Hey, Koga! ¿Estas aquí? _ preguntó una voz conocida, congelándome en mi lugar.

_Si, Hiten, estoy aquí _ le dijo al pelinegro.

_Hm… te estuve buscando por todos lados, pero veo que prefieres estar con esta zorra _ dijo molesto.

_Vete a la mierda imbécil _ le espeté mientras me paraba, tiré el cigarro al suelo y lo pisé _ No te me acerques pedazo de basura _ le gruñí mientras entraba a la casa. Traté de traga el nudo que se me había formado en mi garganta.

_Kagome-chan ¿Qué te sucede? _ me preguntaron a mis espaldas.

_Sango… es el imbecil de Hiten _ bufé cruzándome de brazos.

_Kagome… _ suspiró _ creí que Miroku te dijo que no te acerques a él _ me regañó.

_Lo se, lo hizo. Pero yo no estaba con él, había salí a fumar y vino Koga, estuvimos hablando un rato _ ignoré su sonrisa picara y continúe hablando _ pero luego vino el estúpido de Hiten y bueno, sabes como termina todo _ suspiré. Ella soltó una carcajada y señaló de donde venía.

_Mira, Kagome-chan, tu mejor amigo _ rió, voltee y ví a Hiten junto con Koga y dos muchachos más.

_Eres una imbécil _ le gruñí. Ella solo se ahogaba en sus carcajadas.

_Lo siento _ me dijo Koga cuando pasaron a nuestro lado, yo solo le dí una media sonrisa, la cual se esfumó totalmente cuando Hiten pasó a mi lado.

_ A que no puedes tomarte esto de un solo trago _ me retaron, sonreí burlona.

_A que si _ hipé. Todos me miraron incrédulos, levanté una ceja, tomé una bocanada profunda de aire y tomé todo el líquido del vaso, de inmediato un fuego abrazador corrió por mi garganta. No tosí ni nada por el estilo, solo cerré con fuerza los ojos y me aguanté el ardor _ mierda… _ murmuré y solté una risilla, haciendo que todos soltaran unas sonoras carcajadas.

_Ahora le toca a Hiten _ dijo alguien, no supe decir quien fue.

_Lo hago mejor que esta puta _ hipó.

_No le digas así _ le gruñó Koga, Hiten soltó un risilla divertido.

_ ¡Pero mírala! Es una linda zorrita _ dijo acercándose a mí.

_Déjala en paz, Hiten _ le espetó. Pero él solo se reía.

_Hiten, aléjate _ le pedí mientras pasaba un trago de saliva.

_Déjala _ le dijeron todos, yo me paré y comencé a caminar donde estaban Sango y Miroku, sentí que me tiraron de los cabellos, me zarandeé tratando de que me suelte. Los cabellos me dejaron de tirar en el momento que escuché un puñetazo.

_Koga déjalo, no vale la pena _ le dijeron sus hermanos tratando de separarlo de Hiten, no podían sacarlo de encima del pelinegro, solo provocaban que diera más y más golpes.

_Koga _ grité _ déjalo, por favor… _ le pedí _ Koga-kun… _ giró el rostro hacia mí, sus ojos estaban avergonzados, tristes…

_Sáquenlo de aquí _ dijo secamente, nadie hacia nada, solo se miraban unos a otros _ ¡AHORA! _ vociferó provocando que entre todos tomaran al pelinegro y lo sacaran de la casa.

_Sango-chan… creo que es hora que nos marchemos _ dije asustada, Sango asintió y trató de ponerse de pie, pero se calló, despertando otra vez la risa de todos. Hoyo me miró y negó.

_No, ustedes no pueden irse así _ me recordó _ Sango-chan y tú pueden dormir en mi habitación _ sonrió _ el resto podemos dormir en cualquier lado

_No puedo hacer eso _ hipé, el solo negó y me señalo las escaleras, bajé la cabeza rendida _ Bien _ gruñí _ Buenas noches _ me puse de pie y comencé a caminar, trastabillé, alguien me llegó a tomar antes de que impacte contra el suelo.

_ ¿Estas bien? _ me preguntó el ojiceleste, solo logré asentir. Sango pasó a mi lado y me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hacia el piso de arriba. Luego de eso recuerdo despertar junto a Sango cerca del medio día.

_End Flash Back_

___Parecía normal _ musité llorosa y me oculté el rostro con las manos.

_No se preocupe _ me separó las manos de la cara _ No tenía forma de saberlo _ me consoló.


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

_Siete años antes…_

Abrí la puerta que daba al patio de Hoyo, esperando estar sola, para mi suerte fue así. Me senté en el suelo, traté de encender un cigarrillo, aunque tratara de hacer que del encendedor salga una flama, era inútil, no podía, el pequeño plástico no tenía gas. Suspiré frustrada y me incliné sobre la pared, tomé un sorbo de cerveza y cerré los ojos.

_ ¿No crees que sea muy temprano para dormir? _ me preguntó una voz a mis espaldas.

_Me da igual _ murmuré antes de dar otro sorbo de la botella.

_ ¿Quieres uno? _ dijo mientras me ofrecía un cigarrillo.

_Gracias _ le sonreí mientras tomaba uno y lo acercaba al fuego; le dí una gran pitada, tragué el humo y exhalé lo que no pude tragar.

_Dime que haces aquí afuera _ dijo haciendo lo mismo que yo.

_Sabes que a Hoyo-kun no quiere que fumemos dentro de la casa _ le expliqué, mientras volvía a exhalar otra bocanada de humo.

_Cierto _ asintió y volvió a dar una pitada _ ¿De donde conoces a Hoyo? _ preguntó mirándome por el rabillo del ojo.

_Es el primo de Miroku, y como es mi mejor amigo… simplemente lo conocí _ le dije restándole importancia_ eso fue hace siete años _ murmuré _ ¿Y tu?

_Realmente… no lo recuerdo exactamente, pero fue en el colegio _ sonrió y soltó un suspiro.

_Se me olvidaba algo… Feliz cumpleaños _ le sonreí _ ¿Cuantos?

_18…

_ ¡Hey, Koga! ¿Estas aquí? _ preguntó una voz conocida, congelándome en mi lugar.

_Si, Hiten, estoy aquí _ le dijo al pelinegro.

_Hm… te estuve buscando por todos lados, pero veo que prefieres estar con esta zorra _ dijo molesto.

_Vete a la mierda imbécil _ le espeté mientras me paraba, tiré el cigarro al suelo y lo pisé _ No te me acerques pedazo de basura _ le gruñí mientras entraba a la casa. Traté de traga el nudo que se me había formado en mi garganta.

_Kagome-chan ¿Qué te sucede? _ me preguntaron a mis espaldas.

_Sango… es el imbecil de Hiten _ bufé cruzándome de brazos.

_Kagome… _ suspiró _ creí que Miroku te dijo que no te acerques a él _ me regañó.

_Lo se, lo hizo. Pero yo no estaba con él, había salí a fumar y vino Koga, estuvimos hablando un rato _ ignoré su sonrisa picara y continúe hablando _ pero luego vino el estúpido de Hiten y bueno, sabes como termina todo _ suspiré. Ella soltó una carcajada y señaló de donde venía.

_Mira, Kagome-chan, tu mejor amigo _ rió, voltee y ví a Hiten junto con Koga y dos muchachos más.

_Eres una imbécil _ le gruñí. Ella solo se ahogaba en sus carcajadas.

_Lo siento _ me dijo Koga cuando pasaron a nuestro lado, yo solo le dí una media sonrisa, la cual se esfumó totalmente cuando Hiten pasó a mi lado.

* * *

Koga P.O.V

_Hey, Hoyo… _ le llamé por encima de la música.

_ ¿Qué? _ gritó _ ¿Qué pasa?

_ ¿De donde se conocen? _ le dije señalando a mi amigo Hiten y a Kagome. Lo vi dudar por unos segundos que se me hicieron interminables, luego de un rato me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, nos disculpamos con Kaeni y Sora, unas amigas del colegio, y lo seguí hasta la cocina _ ¿Qué? Dime _ le exigí luego de un rato.

_Miroku me va a matar por esto _ suspiró, mordió su labio inferior y suspiró.

_ ¡Por Dios, hombre! ¡No tengo toda la noche! _ le espeté.

_Esta bien, esta bien _ suspiró casi inaudiblemente por el volumen de la música _ Ellos fueron novios, bastante tiempo… y en ese tiempo ella me gustaba, entonces Hiten se ponía extremadamente celoso. Un día Hiten vino a amenazarme, me dijo que si no dejaba a Kagome en paz, me iba a dar una paliza _ tomó un respiro _ Como sabrás Miroku es mi primo y yo en ese entonces me pasaba todo el día en su casa o él en la mía, por eso me cruzaba muchísimo con Kagome, entonces Hiten cumplió su promesa… fue entonces cuando me cambie a este colegio. Pero Kagome se ha llevado la peor parte, él vive tratándola de zorra y cada vez que puede la deja en un completo ridículo _ suspiró.

_ ¿Por que no me dijiste nada?

_Yo… yo realmente creí que no iba a venir por puro orgullo _ dijo mordiéndose el labio.

__¡Kagome Higurashi, le diré a tu madre! _ _escuché fuera de la cocina _ _Toma _ _me acerqué a ver lo que pasaba, vi al primo de Hoyo y a Kagome, él le dio un pequeño paquete que puede reconocer al instante; la azabache se alzó en puntas de pie y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Cerré mis puños con fuerza, escuché una risilla a mis espaldas.

_Ok, eso no era lo que me esperaba de ti Tsuokami _ soltó una carcajada _ Pensé que ese no era tu tipo de chica _ volvió a reír.

_ ¿Y de que va la gracia? _ le clavé la mirada, haciendo que ría aún más fuerte.

_ ¡Por favor! Amigo, a mi no me puedes mentir. TE GUSTA KAGOME _ dijo espaciadamente como si le hablara a un discapacitado mental.

* * *

Kagome P.O.V

_ A que no puedes tomarte esto de un solo trago _ me retaron, sonreí burlona.

_A que si _ hipé. Todos me miraron incrédulos, levanté una ceja, tomé una bocanada profunda de aire y tomé todo el líquido del vaso, de inmediato un fuego abrazador corrió por mi garganta. No tosí ni nada por el estilo, solo cerré con fuerza los ojos y me aguanté el ardor _ mierda… _ murmuré y solté una risilla, haciendo que todos soltaran unas sonoras carcajadas.

_Ahora le toca a Hiten _ dijo alguien, no supe decir quien fue.

_Lo hago mejor que esta puta _ hipó.

_No le digas así _ le gruñó Koga, Hiten soltó un risilla divertido.

_ ¡Pero mírala! Es una linda zorrita _ dijo acercándose a mí.

_Déjala en paz, Hiten _ le espetó. Pero él solo se reía.

_Hiten, aléjate _ le pedí mientras pasaba un trago de saliva.

_Déjala _ le dijeron todos, yo me paré y comencé a caminar donde estaban Sango y Miroku, sentí que me tiraron de los cabellos, me zarandeé tratando de que me suelte. Los cabellos me dejaron de tirar en el momento que escuché un puñetazo.

_Koga déjalo, no vale la pena _ le dijeron sus hermanos tratando de separarlo de Hiten, no podían sacarlo de encima del pelinegro, solo provocaban que diera más y más golpes.

_Koga _ grité _ déjalo, por favor… _ le pedí _ Koga-kun… _ giró el rostro hacia mí, sus ojos estaban avergonzados, tristes…

_Sáquenlo de aquí _ dijo secamente, nadie hacia nada, solo se miraban unos a otros _ ¡AHORA! _ vociferó provocando que entre todos tomaran al pelinegro y lo sacaran de la casa.

_Sango-chan… creo que es hora que nos marchemos _ dije asustada, Sango asintió y trató de ponerse de pie, pero se calló, despertando otra vez la risa de todos. Hoyo me miró y negó.

_No, ustedes no pueden irse así _ me recordó _ Sango-chan y tú pueden dormir en mi habitación _ sonrió _ el resto podemos dormir en cualquier lado

_No puedo hacer eso _ hipé, el solo negó y me señalo las escaleras, bajé la cabeza rendida _ Bien _ gruñí _ Buenas noches _ me puse de pie y comencé a caminar, trastabillé, alguien me llegó a tomar antes de que impacte contra el suelo.

_ ¿Estas bien? _ me preguntó el ojiceleste, solo logré asentir. Sango pasó a mi lado y me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hacia el piso de arriba. Luego de eso recuerdo despertar junto a Sango cerca del medio día.

* * *

_Una semana_ _después... _

_ ¡Por Dios, Sango! Yo ya tuve suficiente con la fiesta de la semana pasada _ suspiré _ Creo que aún me duele la cabeza...

_No seas exagerada _ me regañó _ Ahora que recuerdo... _ una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su rostro _ Dime... ¿Que hacías con Koga? _ preguntó con una sonrisa lasciva.

_Solo salí afuera, mi encendedor no andaba y mágicamente apareció él con un lindo mechero _ le dije irónicamente.

_Si, claro, y yo soy niña _ dijo aún con esa sonrisa pervertida en su rostro, rodé los ojos.

_Bien tengo dos mejores amigas _ reí, él solo rodó los ojos.

_Miren quienes vienen _ susurró mi amiga haciendo que volteáramos.

_Valla, valla ¿Que tenemos aquí? _ sonreí _ Se fueron de pinta _ me carcajeé.

_¡No, que va! _ dijo Hoyo.

_No puedo, ando justo con las faltas _ rió el moreno _ Salimos antes y pensamos en pasar por aquí.

Miroku soltó una carcajada, los dos chicos le clavaron la mirada.

_¿Que pasa ahora, Miroku? _ le espetó su primo, el solo reía.

_Nada, no importa _ negó _ Sango-chan y yo ya nos íbamos.

_Lo siento, llego tarde a mi entrenamiento y la casa de Miroku queda de pasada, así que me acompaña _ se disculpó la castaña. Los chicos se despidieron, dejándonos a nosotros tres. El teléfono de Hoyo sonó.

_¿Moshi-moshi? _ silencio _ pero... ¿Ahora tiene que ser? _ silencio, soltó un suspiro _ Esta bien, voy en camino _ volvió a guarda su celular en el bolsillo.

_ ¿Que fue eso? _ le espetó Koga.

_Mi madre, necesita ayuda en algo de la casa _ suspiró _ Lo siento mina, tengo que irme... _ dio media vuelta y se marchó.

_A veces pienso que este chico me está jodiendo _ murmuró el moreno más para él que para mi.

_No es cierto, Hoyo es buen chico, no lo haría apropósito _ le dije con un pequeña sonrisa _ Algo parecido pasa con Sango-chan y Miroku-kun, aunque hay veces que si lo hacen adrede _ reí. Me clavó los ojos azules y soltó un suspiro.

_Tienes razón _ me sonrió _ Vamos, te invito un helado _ ofreció.

_Esta bien solo dame un minuto _ dije sacando mi celular y tecleando un par de palabras _ Y... ¡Listo! _ dije con una sonrisa cuando el mensaje se envió.

_ ¿Vamos, señorita? _ dijo mientras me ofrecía un brazo, el cual no dudé en tomar. Aminamos durante un rato en un silencio incómodo, hasta que llegamos a un puesto de helados _ ¿Cual quieres? _ me sonrió.

_ Uno de menta _ le dije buscando en mi mochila _ Ten _ le tendí unos billetes.

_Oh, no _negó_ ¿Que clase de hombre sería si te dejara pagar? _ agrandó su sonrisa _ Aparte, es solo un helado.

_ Vamos _ bufé _ por favor _ le rogué. Él rodó sus ojos y tomó de mala gana los billetes. Al poco tiempo volvió con dos helados de menta con chispas de chocolate _ Gracias.

_No hay de que _ dijo comenzando a caminar. Me apresuré a quedar a su altura, luego de unos momentos, se formó un silencio incómodo (que no sabía como romper) _ ¿Por que tan callada? _ me preguntó sentándose a la sombra de un árbol.

_Es que... no se de que hablar _ admití avergonzada. Él soltó una carcajada, la cual se ahogó con el pitido de mi celular _ Moshi-moshi _ dije llevándome el aparato al oído.

__¡Kagome Higurashi! ¿¡Donde estas!? __ me gritaron del otro lado del aparato.

_Estoy en el parque, gomen nasai _ me disculpé, aunque realmente no sabía porque me disculpaba.

__¡Te quiero ahora mismo en casa! _ _tomó una bocanada de aire _ _Tus tíos llegaron de Osaka antes de lo planeado,__ y están preguntando por ti _ _dijo en un tono más bajo. Sabía lo molestos que eran mis tíos._  
_

_Gomen, había olvidado que llegaban hoy. Voy en camino no te preocupes. Adiós, en un rato estoy ahí _ le dije cortando la llamada y guardando el aparato en mi bolsillo. Solté un bufido molesta.

_ ¿Que sucede? _ me preguntó preocupado, le dí una media sonrisa.

_No es nada, no te preocupes _ suspiré _ Era mi madre, me necesita en casa.

_ ¿Paso algo malo? _ me preguntó con cautela.

_No del todo _ suspiré _ Es solo que que... vinieron unos familiares de Osaka y... son realmente molestos, mi hermano y mi madre, no pudieron entretenerlos y me necesitan _ ¿Por que le estaba diciendo la verdad? _ Entonces, tengo que irme, lo siento.

_No te preocupes _ me sonrió _ Vamos, te acompaño _ dijo dando media vuelta.

_No... no es necesario _ susurré avergonzada _ En serio, no te preocupes, mi casa queda a unas calles de aquí.

_Vamos _ dijo en un tono amedrentador, frío y duro, un escalofrío bajo por mi espalda. Asentí y comencé a caminar en dirección a mi casa, luego de unos segundos escuché unos pasos apresurados a mis espaldas _ Lo... lo siento, Kagome. Es que... _ soltó un suspiro _ Es complicado... Algún día te lo contaré.

_No te preocupes _ le dí una media sonrisa _ Vamos, esta por empezar a llover _ dije mirando el cielo, justo en ese momento me calló una gota de agua en el rostro. Koga me tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr hasta un toldo.

* * *

_Seis años y medio antes..._

_¿Kagome, te encuentras bien? _ me dijo Sango del otro lado de la puerta. Otra arcada subió por mi garganta, cerré los ojos y me abracé al inodoro _ Vamos, cálmate un poco, ten _ me extendió un vaso con agua.

_Me siento horrible _ murmuré apesumbrada.

_Y... toma esto _ me extendió una cajita _ Es solo por... quiero asegurarme, Kagome _ susurró como una disculpa. Bajé la mirada avergonzada. Leí con atención las instrucciones y las seguí al pie de la letra. Me senté en el suelo frío, esperando, esperando que no sea cierto. No me podía pasar a mí, las cosas no me podían salir tan mal. Rogué al cielo que no sea lo que Sango pensaba.

Luego de pasados los minutos indicados en el empaque, miré con miedo la pequeña vara plástica. Mi respiración se paró de repente, los latidos de mi corazón se incrementaron a mil por minuto. Una lluvia dudas llego instantáneamente a mi mente... ¿Que iba a hacer ahora? ¿Como se lo iba a decir a Koga? ¿Como se lo tomaría? ¿Me volvería a golpear? ¿Como se lo iba a tomar mi madre? ¿Que iban a decir Sango y Miroku? ¿Que era lo que se me avecinaba?

* * *

Hola! Lo siento mucho por haber tardado tanto en volver a publicar. He... he tenido problemas familiares, muchos, lo siento mucho, prometo que los compensaré.

Gracias por esperar tantas tardanzas, se que no deben quedar muchos en las historias por mi culpa, pero gracias a los que están y estuvieron.


End file.
